


Eclipsed

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm 17! I don't want to be <i>alone</i> anymore!"</p><p>Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are notorious thieves.<br/>So why are they helping this isolated kid find his way to the capitol to fulfil his sister's lifelong dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower Gleam and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the PJO Big Bang 2014!  
> I came up short on words, but worry not! The story was finished, and adding extra to reach the wordcount goal would've been distracting and it all would've been filler. Trust me, it's all good.  
> Many thanks to Casey, the artist for this fic (the art is here: http://kevinkevinson.tumblr.com/post/94340488140/because-thats-the-best-way-to-read-stories-like), who has been a wonderful sounding board.  
> I also have to thank my beta Mags, who was a late addition to the team but has been truly invaluable.

_(flower gleam and glow)_

_This is the story of how I died_.

Percy! Don't be dramatic!

_Okay, fine. She's right, of course. This story isn't even mine._

_Ours. Right. The point is, we're not the point._

Then get to it! You're not a very good storyteller.

_Neither are you. But, you know, you **could** be moving the story along, too. And you're better at the history thing than I am anyway._

Oh for the love of the gods, fine! I'll tell it!

_Yeah, that's definitely better. Don't forget to tell them not to worry, though. With an opening like that, they'll worry it's a drama._

That's entirely your fault, then.

_Just – it's actually a pretty funny story, okay? I promise!_

Oh my gods, just shut up and let me tell the story!

_Okay, fine, shutting up_.

Anyway, this isn't our story. This is the story of a boy named Nico, and it starts with an eclipse.

_–_

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight escaped and fell to earth as a shadow crossed the path of the sun.

Where it landed grew a beautiful, grey-white flower. With the right incantations, it could be used to heal the sick, the injured.

(With the right incantations, it could be used to kill, to leech the life, the soul, from one's enemies. You might want to remember that. It's kind of important.)

Centuries passed, and a kingdom sprung up nearby. The magical flower was surrounded, made into the hidden, protected pride of the palace gardens.

In time, the kingdom came to be ruled by a king and queen, who were loved greatly by their subjects.

The king had two younger brothers, one of whom was sailing the world as the leader of the royal navy, and the other of whom had grown up thinking that he was more qualified to be king than his older brother (though, thankfully, he'd grown out of that when his elder brother first had to deal with advisors and trade agreements and treaties).

The queen was unable to have children of her own, so the king and queen quietly enlisted the assistance of another member of the court, a friend, named Maria.

While Maria was pregnant with the king and queen's first child, she spent many hours in the gardens with Queen Persephone. They talked and wandered endlessly, and any reservations that the queen might have had about the arrangement melted away quickly. The women, already friendly, grew close. Privately, Persephone and Hades decided that Maria would be invited to stay closely involved in the child’s life as a member of the family. All was well.

The baby was born on a cold Thursday morning: a tiny, perfect little girl. The king and queen named their child Bianca. To celebrate the birth of the kingdom's heir, King Hades and Queen Persephone released a flying lantern into the sky.

The second pregnancy didn't go so smoothly. Maria fell ill, very, very ill.

(The court physician, Apollo, suspected that she was being poisoned, but kept these suspicions to himself. Best not to worry the already fretting monarchs further.)

In times like those, people tend to look for a miracle. Or, you know, a magic flower.

It worked, but only just. Maria survived just long enough to see the baby, a little boy.

He had fluffy black hair and eyes dark as night. He fascinated Bianca, who was two years older. She liked to play with him, though being a toddler herself wasn’t always as delicate as she could’ve been. (He wasn't as fond of her, since she had a habit of grabbing at his feet and hands and he wasn't mobile enough to escape yet.)

Their parents lamented that Maria would not get to see the children grow up, and that Nico and Bianca would never know her. Persephone liked to take the children through the gardens, along the same paths she once walked with Maria

Nico and Bianca shared the nursery, and when Nico cried and screamed at night, Bianca would sit and watch, head tilted to one side, and once Nurse had gone, crawl into the bed next to her baby brother and go back to sleep.

It was a night such as this when everything went terribly wrong.

Bianca and Nico were soundly asleep when Nurse left at 11:56 after Nico woke up hungry. Not half an hour later, there was a crash of breaking glass in the nursery.

Hades and Persephone woke immediately, gasping as they drew the same conclusion. _“The baby!”_

By the time Hades, Persephone, and Nurse reached the children's room, it was too late. The window had been broken, and shattered glass was spread across the floor, and Bianca and Nico were gone.

\--

Being royalty, no matter how much they mourned the loss of their children, Hades and Persephone could not just leave things as they were.

Much as it pained them, they had to have another child. There must be an heir to the kingdom, after all.

Bianca and Nico’s nursemaid, a woman named Marie, became their new surrogate.

The daughter _she_ gave them, a beautiful child that they named Hazel, looked nothing like her siblings. Her skin was darker, her hair lighter, and her eyes were golden instead of midnight black.

She was their daughter, and they loved her as much as they (had) loved her siblings, but Persephone privately thought that it was better for everyone that she _didn’t_ look like the children so recently lost.

_–_

Bianca wasn’t really that much bigger than her brother, being that she was only four, and not very tall for her age. She knew this was true, despite having no point of reference at all, because Mama told her so.

That didn’t even matter at all, though, because Bianca was the big sister and that was that. And, of course, being the big sister meant that she got to be the one who made decisions about what they played and when.

Nico didn’t seem to care. He wasn’t a very good listener, and he was too small to be a particularly interesting playmate.

He could be fun, though. Sometimes. Only when he wasn’t being stupid. Or sleeping. He slept a lot. Mama said that that was just because he was still kind of a baby, and babies slept a lot. She said that Bianca was the same when she was that age.

(Bianca wasn’t entirely sure she agreed. Obviously _she_ was perfect, and therefore never boring ever.)

\--

_“_ Biiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa!”

_“_ Nico, don't run on the stairs, you'll -” Bianca started, but she stopped, wincing, as Nico lost his footing and tumbled down the last few stairs, “- _fall_. Oh, Nico, are you alright?”

Nico, in true five-year-old style, seemed unfazed. He bounced back to his feet like nothing had happened. “Bianca, come look what I did, I just finished!”

Nico was a little ball of energy, in constant motion. He held out his hand and Bianca, grinning, took it and let her little brother pull her up the stairs, past her bedroom, up to the very top of the tower. He only let go of her arm when it came time to climb up the ladder that led up into the rafters.

_“_ Nico, where are we going?” Bianca asked.

_“_ Up,” answered Nico unhelpfully. He had a mischievous grin on his little face.

He came to a stop near a small window in the roof and pointed at the wall-ceiling space around it. Bianca gasped. Nico had expanded the view out the window onto the walls, a sprawling landscape of treetops and sunset oranges and pinks. As Bianca turned, she saw that it wrapped around the whole tower, transitioning from sunset (just next to the window), through the night to dawn, then daylight and met back at the window with sunset again.

_“_ This is am _az_ ing,” whispered Bianca. Nico smiled.

_“_ I worked on it all week,” he said proudly.

_“Nico_ ,” Bianca whispered. “It looks... real.”

\--

Hazel’s first memory was of her older sister’s birthday.

“Where is she?” she asked Marie, her nurse. “Do I get to meet her?”

Marie shook her head. Mommy and Daddy looked sad. Little four-year-old Hazel didn’t understand.

“Bianca is gone,” Marie explained. In a low voice, she added, “And you should be happy she is, because if Bianca and Nico hadn’t disappeared, you wouldn’t exist.”

“Why are we having a birthday party for a girl who’s not even here?” Hazel asked. If Bianca was gone, how come Hazel had to get all dressed up and couldn’t play with Frank, the head guard’s son, because they’d been in ceremonies and fancy parties all day? And what was Marie talking about, Hazel should be happy Bianca and Nico were gone? Being a princess would be way more fun with a brother and sister around!

_–_

Nico was eight, and he could tell that his big sister was starting to get restless.

He'd sit up high on top of things, painting the walls, and he watched her pace the various rooms of the tower and gaze longingly out the window. She thought he hadn't noticed, but he had.

_“_ Mama,” she asked one evening, “why can't I go outside?”

_“_ Oh, my angel,” Mama replied, “the outside world is a dangerous place, filled with people who would do you harm. This is for your own good, and your brother's. You must stay inside, stay here, where you're safe. If anything happened to you or Nico, I don't know how I'd survive. Do you understand?”

_“_ Yes, Mama,” replied Bianca, sighing.

Nico didn't really understand why Bianca was so fixated on leaving. She had him, and Mama, wasn't that enough?

He shook his head and returned to his painting. Bia was so silly sometimes.

Small Bob rubbed his head against Nico's free hand, a request for some scratching behind the ears. Nico smiled and happily obliged. Small Bob was a very good companion for days like today, when Bianca was so much somewhere else and Mama was so put off by Bia's wishes.

Small Bob was a cat, though on the quieter, lonelier days, Nico fancied him a vicious monster, like from the stories he read with Bianca.

Of course, Small Bob being small, he didn't make an _ideal_ monster, but Nico made due. He would let Small Bob sit on his head while he read stories about dashing princes and daring princesses with Bianca later. Small Bob liked that, and it always made Bianca laugh.

Nico liked making Bianca laugh. Sometimes it seemed like she forgot how.

Later that night, he camped out with Bianca in her room and they acted their way through the stories they'd long since memorised, with Small Bob scurrying around their feet, playing the dragon.

The next day was Bianca's birthday.

Every year, every single year for as long as Bia and Nico have been aware and old enough to walk around and to understand, Bianca's birthday has meant that lights – Mama called them _stars_ when Bia asked about it a few years back, but Nico and Bianca know they aren't – were released into the sky, somewhere far, far away from their tower.

This year, Bianca and Nico didn't mention it to Mama. This was their private birthday celebration for Bia, all theirs. They sat on the roof, having climbed up through Nico's room, and watched the twinkling lights so far away.

_“_ Someday,” Bianca started, then paused. “Someday, I'm going to go see them up close.”

_“_ I hope you do,” replied Nico.

\--

Hazel had always liked playing in the gardens. Sometimes, she would run around them with Frank, and Maria looking on to supervise. More rarely, she could convince one of her parents to play with her.

It was one of those afternoons, one of the rare ones, that Hazel noticed the stone with the neat little carving on it.

“Papa,” she said, “What does that say?”

Papa looked where she was pointing, and Hazel almost thought his eyes got a little watery. He sat down on the bench. “Marie said you’ve been working on your reading. See if you can figure it out.”

“F-for Ma-ri-a,” Hazel sounded out. Papa nodded, so she continued, “You are lo-loved and mm-iss-ed.” She frowned. “Who’s Maria?”

“She was the caregiver for your older siblings,” said Papa. “Like Marie is for you. She was a good friend of mine and your mother’s.”

“What happened to her?” Hazel asked.

“She became very sick before Nico was born,” Papa explained. “She died shortly after.”

“Oh,” said Hazel. “Do you miss her very much?”

“As much as I miss your siblings.”

\--

Bianca had always wondered what it would be like to run about on the grass down below, ever since she was tall enough to look out the big window in the main room.

“Do you ever want to play in the grass, Nico?” she asked one day, while her little brother painted swirling patterns of purple, grey, and gold up her arms.

“Huh?” he replied without looking up from the intricate pattern he was creating on her left hand.

“The grass, Nico,” Bianca repeated. “You know! The green stuff all over the ground outside!”

“I know what grass is, Bia,” Nico said absently, putting the finishing touches on a neat little flower on her thumbnail. “I just didn’t hear the question.”

“Do you ever want to play in the grass?” repeated Bianca, slowly and carefully this time to be sure that Nico would pick up every word.

“Oh. No, of course not,” replied Nico easily. “It seems awfully dirty down there, doesn’t it?”

“But it’s so boring up _here_ ,” Bianca said. “Don’t you want to know what the grass _feels_ like?”

“Like leaves,” Nico pointed out. “Little tiny leaves, sticking out of the ground.”

“And what do you know about leaves?”

“Plenty.” Nico nodded toward the kitchen.

“That doesn’t count!”

“How come?”

“I want to see leaves _on trees_ , Nico!” exclaimed Bianca. The only reason that she didn’t flop backwards onto the bed in frustration was because Nico had her wrist in a tight grip to prevent just such a motion. “I want to feel the grass between my toes!”

“And someday you will,” Nico said, sounding certain. “But right now you’re supposed to be sitting still. You’re gonna wreck my painting!”

_–_

Mama wasn't always around.

Bianca _lived_ for those weeks nowadays. Not that she really did much with them, beyond staring a bit more longingly at the ground.

Nico didn't really care either way. He played on his own, or painted the walls (once he'd run out of room on the ceiling in his room, he started working his way down the tower). Sometimes he played with Small Bob, but Bianca didn't know that.

Small Bob died two summers ago, when Nico was eleven. Bianca, all of 13 but convinced she knew so much more about the world, had hugged Nico and told him that everything had its time. She had been sad, too, Nico knew, but she wouldn't admit to it. Nico just traced patterns in the shadows and waited for her to go away before he woke Small Bob up.

He'd noticed a while ago that he could do things that felt like they belonged in Bia's stories. He never mentioned it to her or Mama, he wasn't sure what they'd do or say. They loved him, sure, but he didn't want to worry them – or worse, scare them away.

Nico liked to play with shadows, ever since he'd learnt that they'd do what he told him to. He used that ability to make his paintings look nicer – he really _got_ how shadows worked, now. It was cool, but weird. And then there was the Small Bob thing, which he was _never_ going to mention. Sometimes he wondered if there was a reason for it, wondered if there were others out there somewhere who could do the same. He didn't dare ask, just in case.

It was one of those weeks again, just before Nico's 13th birthday.

Bianca was only just 15 herself – their birthdays were within weeks of each other – and for once she wasn't taking Mama being away as an opportunity to sit on the roof and stare out at the world.

_“_ Nico, let's play a game,” she said.

_“_ Board game? Card game? Princesses and princes game?” asked Nico, jumping down from his perch.

_“_ We should play princes and princesses,” Bianca decided, frowning. “Mama's away. Mama doesn't like those games.”

_“_ Okay!” Nico said. He grinned. They hadn't played prince and princess and ages. “And then can I paint on you again?”

_“_ Just the arms. It took forever to get the paint off my face last time and I got soap in my eyes,” replied Bianca.

_“_ Okay, okay.” Nico grabbed Bianca by the arms and spun her around. “So, Bia, do y'wanna be the damsel or the knight?”

_“_ I think, tonight, I'm feeling like a knight.”

_–_

Nico really wasn't surprised when it happened.

At 17 years old, Bia ran away.

It was two weeks before her birthday. She left in the night, after reading a fairy tale with Nico for the first time in ages.

Nico didn't run down the stairs that morning. He knew something had been off last night, and he was sort of afraid to face what might've happened.

There was a folded note sitting on Bianca's neatly made bed.

_Nico -_

_Oh, Nico, I'm so sorry._

_You know what's happened, of course. I don't need to explain._

_I should, though. I should, but I just can't bring myself to put it all into words, let alone onto a page._

_My dear, darling little brother... I'm sorry to leave you alone. But I don't know what I'm going out to, and I don't want to risk your safety. Do you understand?_

_I don't think that Mama is right about what's out there. I really don't. And if she is, I'd rather take my chances with the dangers of the outside world than stay trapped here forever._

_I love you so much, angel. But I can't stay._

_Good-bye, little brother._

~      _Bianca_

 

Nico sighed.

_“I don't want to risk your safety.”_

Right. Maybe if Nico hadn't lived with Bianca in close quarters for his entire fifteen year life he wouldn't have been able to read _“I've been trapped with you my whole life and for once I want to do something on my own”_ between the lines.

_“_ Mama!” he called, running down the stairs. “Mama! Bia's gone!”

Mama was already sitting in the main room downstairs. “What?”

_“_ Bianca – she's _gone_ ,” Nico said, trying to sound properly surprised instead of just hollow. “Her room was empty and she didn't sleep in her bed last night.”

_“_ Oh, no,” Mama replied, standing up. Unlike Nico, Mama seemed genuinely distressed by this. She crossed the room to the large window, glanced outside, and then took her cloak off of the stand. “I'll find her. It'll be alright. Don't worry, angel.”

_“_ Of course not, Mama,” answered Nico dully. “I'm sure you'll find her.”

Nico didn't see Mama for a week and a half.

She didn't bring Bianca back.

Nico wasn't surprised.

But then she said, “Nico, angel, Bianca is dead.”

Nico launched himself to his feet (a not unimpressive feat, considering that he had been laying flat on his stomach to paint the baseboard by the kitchen door). “ _What_?”

_“_ She was murdered in the forest,” Mama continued, and if Nico were any less shocked, he would've noticed how flat her voice sounded – insincere. “If you'd like to make a marker of some sort, I can put it where she's buried. I know you're inclined towards art like that.”

_“_ I – uh – of course,” Nico said. “Can I go with you when you put it there? I – I want to say good-bye.”

_“_ No!” snapped Mama. And then, more calmly, she continued, “Surely you realise, Nico, that it isn't safe out there. I simply could not _bear_ to lose you as well.”

Intellectually, Nico knew that she had a point. Bianca had only been gone a few days, and then _this_.

But in his heart, he doesn't care. Never in his entire life has Nico wanted to get out more than he did just now.

\--

A small, skeletal cat climbed out of the window and hid behind the potted plants on the sill.

Nico, now almost sixteen, threw the window open.

“Oh, well, I guess Small Bob isn’t out _here_ ,” he said casually, leaning against the window frame.

Small Bob did the closest cat-based imitation of snickering to himself, before being grabbed from behind by Nico.

“GOTCHA!” exclaimed Nico. Small Bob squirmed out of his grip. “What do you say? Wanna go again? How about 23 out of 45?”

Small Bob shook his head.

“Well then what do _you_ want to do?”

Small Bob gestured toward the ground and the trees in the distance.

“Nope,” Nico said. “I like it in here and _so do you_.” And with that, he picked up the cat and walked back inside (maybe sparing half a glance for the outside world). _Some other time._

_–_

(7:00AM)

Nico rolled out of bed, bringing most of his blankets with him. He didn't bother remaking the bed – it was still cold in the tower just now. He walked down the stairs, still with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, trailing behind him like a cape. After he grabbed a muffin from the kitchen, he scurried back upstairs to abandon his blanket and find something to wear with real sleeves. Once he was dressed and his bed was made, Nico grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

He swept his way through all occupied parts of the tower (and Bianca's room, even though technically it hadn't been occupied for almost three years now).

Then he mopped in the kitchen, scratched Small Bob's head, and swept in the living room some more.

By the time he'd made some pancakes, eaten some pancakes, and run back up to his room to read, the sun had risen by a barely perceptible fraction.

(9:00AM)

_Okay_ , he thought, _something's got to change._

When Mama came in that morning, Nico was already waiting in the kitchen with her favourite breakfast foods.

_“_ What's all this, Nico?” she asked.

Nico took a deep breath. “Mama, I want to go see the floating lights.”

_“_ What?”

_“_ Every year since as long as I can remember, these _lights_ appear in the sky on Bia's birthday,” Nico said. “She always wanted to see them up close. Since I'm going to be eighteen soon, I was hoping that maybe... I could go, instead.”

_“_ They're just stars, silly,” Mama said, reaching over and ruffling Nico's hair. “And anyway, you can't leave the tower. It isn't safe! Don't you remember what happened to Bianca?”

_“_ Of course,” said Nico, “I do, but I'd be careful. I promise! It could be an early birthday present!”

_“_ No.”

_“_ But _Mother_ -”

_“_ I said no, angel,” Mama said, much more coldly than usual. “It isn't safe.”

_“_ I 'm not stupid, Mama, I'd be safe!”

_“_ You'd get yourself killed, just like your sister. You wouldn't be able to handle it. And I simply couldn't _live_ with myself if something... happened.”

Nico sighed. “I know, Mama...”

_“_ Trust me on this, Nico, you're better off here at home,” Mama said firmly. “Mother knows best, after all.”

_“_ Yes, Mama.”

_“_ Oh, now see I'm all upset,” said Mama. “And I have to go out now to get food for the week.” She sighed. “You know I hate leaving after a disagreement.”

_“_ I'm sorry, Mama,” said Nico. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

_“_ Try to think of a better gift while I'm out,” Mama requested. “And promise me this one thing: don't ever ask to leave this tower again.”

_“_ I won't.”

_“_ I love you very much.”

_“_ I love you more.”

_“_ I love you most.”

And with that, Mama left.

_–_

For whatever reason, the king and queen had decided it'd be a super great not at all depressing idea to display the crowns meant for their long missing probably dead children in a large ballroom.

Just _perfect_ for the taking.

Percy and Annabeth had been staking the place out for _ages._ They'd even gone so far as to enlist the help of the Stolls, because this is a job for more than two people.

Travis and Connor had created a distraction, and Percy had lowered Annabeth through the roof on a rope.

There were still two guards in the room, but they were looking the other way. Annabeth grabbed one crown, then the other, and tucked them into her bag.

One of the guards sneezed.

_“_ Bless you,” Annabeth said casually.

_“_ Oh, thanks,” the guard replied.

_“_ Cold season sucks, am I right?” said Annabeth.

_“_ Yeah, it's the -” the guard said, then stopped abruptly, apparently (finally) realising that maybe there was somebody there who wasn't supposed to be. He spun around on his heel, just in time to see Annabeth being pulled back up to the ceiling.

_“_ Buh-bye!” she called, waving.

Percy was laughing when he helped her up onto the roof. “I can _not_ believe you did that.”

_“_ I was only being polite,” replied Annabeth, grinning mischievously. They took off running across the roof.

They paused just as they came around a corner that gave them a view of the entire capitol, with the sea just ahead.

_“_ I could get used to this,” said Percy. He stood still for a long moment, taking in the view. “Yep, I'm used to it.” He looked over at Annabeth. “This settles it. Beth, I want a castle.”

Annabeth chuckled. “We'll work up to that,” she said, before grabbing Percy's hand and starting to run again, dragging him behind her.

It was after they'd found their way down to ground level and met up with the Stolls that they first caught sight of the contingent of angry looking guards chasing after them.

_“_ Ooh, we're in trouble!” Percy said.

_“Nah_ , we're only in trouble if we get caught,” replied Annabeth, grinning wider and picking up speed.

They stuck with the Stolls until they got into a bit of a tight spot, at which point Percy and Annabeth took the opportunity to get the hell away from both the Stolls (with whom they'd have to _share_ if they stuck around) and the guards. Annabeth climbed up and away, stopping only long enough to pull Percy up behind her, and, satchel in hand, they kept running.

For a moment, Annabeth thought they were free and clear, but then she heard the sound of horses and shouting from not too far behind them. The deeper into the forest they got, the fewer footsteps she heard, until it seemed to be only one. Annabeth glanced back and saw that it was a single guardsman's horse, unfathomably black, and chasing them without a rider. She pulled Percy around a corner sharply and without warning. The back wall of what she'd first thought was a shallow cave she discovered was actually a curtain of vines, which she ducked through and dragged Percy behind her.

Ahead was a tower, as tall as the highest point on the castle in the city.

_“_ Let's climb it,” Percy said, because Percy was impulsive like that.

_“_ I was just thinking the same thing,” Annabeth said, because she was impulsive like that, too.

So they started climbing. Well, they took the fifteen minute walk to the base of the tower at a leisurely pace and _then_ started climbing. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

It really _wasn't_ a good idea, but try telling them that. Just try.

The room that they found themselves in when they reached the top was dark. Annabeth thought that it was probably _too_ dark, considering the sunlight that ought to have been streaming in through the large window they'd used as an entrance.

In retrospect, that probably should've been a sign.

Something heavy and hard made contact with the back of Annabeth's head, and the next thing she knew she was stuck somewhere cramped and dark with Percy smushed in next to her, and there were people moving about on the other side of the door. She shifted, moving her head a little closer to the crack between the side of the cabinet(?) and the door, so she could hear what was going on outside.

_“_ I have a big surprise!” a distant female voice called. It sounded vaguely familiar to Annabeth, but she couldn't place it.

_“_ Oh! Uh, I do, too,” a boy's voice answered. If Annabeth had to guess, she'd say he was probably in his late teens.

_“_ Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!” the woman replied, closer this time.

_“_ I seriously doubt that,” said the boy, under his breath.

_“_ I brought pomegranates! Your favourite!” the woman said.

_“_ Oh, I – thanks,” the boy said. “Look, Mother, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, and -”

_“_ I hope you're not still talking about the stars,” his mother interrupted. “I thought we were finished with that.”

_“_ Floating lights,” the boy responded, “but that's not really the point. I know you think I wouldn't be able to handle myself out there -”

_“_ Of course you can't, dear.”

_“_ If you'd just let me -”

_“_ Nico, forget about the stars! You are never leaving this tower! Ever!” She paused, then added, “Ugh, great, now _I'm_ the bad guy.” Annabeth winced. _No kidding, lady._

The boy, Nico, took an ever-so-slightly shaky breath. “All I was going to say, Mother, is that I know what I want for my birthday now.”

_“_ And what is that?”

_“_ New paint? The paint made from the seashells that you once brought me.”

_“_ That's a long journey, angel. Almost four days.”

_“_ I know, I just – I thought it'd be better than... stars.”

_“_ Will you be alright here without me?”

_“_ Of course. I'm safe as long as I'm here.”

One of them took a few steps, paused, and then took one more step. “Alright. Then I'll see you in three days time. I love you very much.”

_“_ I love you more.”

_“_ I love you most.”

There were more footsteps moving away, echoed by a second person following. Then that second person, presumably the boy, ran back toward wherever Annabeth and Percy were currently stashed. The door opened, and she found herself face-to-face with a dark-haired boy with olive skin and near-black eyes. He look startled, and before she knew it, Annabeth had been knocked out again.

This time when she came to, she was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. There was a perfect circle of light around her, being cast from a window Annabeth couldn't see. Percy was tied up on the ground next to her, apparently still unconscious. Just in front of them was a wardrobe, which Annabeth assumed was probably where Nico had stashed them earlier.

Nico stepped out of the shadows with a cast-iron skillet in hand. “Who are you? How did you find me?”

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but Percy (not knocked out anymore, apparently, just dazed) spoke first. “I don't know who you are, nor how we came to find you, but may I just say... _hi_. How ya doin'? How's your day going, huh?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Ignore him. _Please_. I'm Annabeth Chase.”

_“_ Who else knows my location, Annabeth Chase?” Nico asked.

_“_ Look, Nico -”

_“_ How do you know my name?”

_“_ I heard you and your mother talking,” Annabeth said plainly. “Look, we were running for our lives and saw your tower and thought it would be a good place to – wait, where's my satchel?”

_“_ Somewhere you'll never find it,” said Nico.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and glanced around. “It's in that pot over there, isn't it?”

And then he hit her with the frying pan again.

_“_ You know, if you keep doing that I'm gonna get _brain damage_ ,” Annabeth said when she woke up.

Nico shrugged. “ _Now_ you'll never find it.”

A small cat jumped up onto Annabeth's shoulder. She glanced at it, and noticed that something seemed... wrong about it. Before she could spend much time thinking about it, Nico was speaking again.

_“_ Now look,” Nico said, “I'm pretty sure you're not here to kill me, whatever my mother says. So I have a proposition.”

_“_ Believe me, we're not interested,” Annabeth replied. A single claw dug into shoulder.

Nico climbed up on top of the wardrobe and pulled a curtain aside, revealing a painting of the night sky with the lanterns for the Princess and Prince spread across it. “Do you know what these are?”

_“_ The lanterns,” answered Annabeth easily, “for the lost heirs to the kingdom.”

Nico's face lit up. “I _knew_ they weren't stars.” He jumped down to the ground, landing neatly on bare feet just in front of her. “I want you to take me to see them.”

_“_ Oh, no, we and the capitol – we don't mix,” said Annabeth.

_“_ If you don't, you'll never get your satchel back,” the boy said firmly. He took a few steps closer, then paused. “Look, my sister always wanted to see them. It was her _dream_. And since she died – now it's mine. I have to do this, for her. _Please_. All you have to do is take me there and bring me back, and then I'll give the satchel back. I promise.”

_“_ N. O,” Annabeth declared flatly.

_“_ Something brought you here, Annabeth Chase. And – er, what's his name?”

_“_ Percy Jackson.”

_“_ Something brought you and Percy here, Annabeth Chase. Fate, destiny -”

_“_ A _horse_.”

_“_ I've made the decision to trust you. Well, it's less a decision than desperation, but you get the idea. But _you_ trust me on this: you can tear this tower apart, but you won't find your bag without me.”

_“_ So all you want us to do is take you to see the lanterns and come back?” Annabeth summarised.

_“_ Yes.”

_“_ Can I talk it over with Percy?”

_“_ I don't see why not.” Nico picked the cat up off of Annabeth's shoulder. “C'mon, Small Bob.” He walked over to the stairs to give them some space, but didn't leave eyeshot.

Annabeth kicked Percy. “Hey, Seaweed Brain. Wake up.”

_“_ M'awake,” he mumbled.

_“_ Have you been listening?” Annabeth asked.

_“_ Yeah,” Percy said.

_“_ Do you think we should do it?”

_“_ Do we really have a choice?”

Annabeth frowned. “Not really.”

_“_ So what've we got to lose?” asked Percy. “All we've got to do is keep a low profile when we get into the city. It'll be easy, and then we'll get the crowns back and be on our merry way.”

_“_ Fine.” Annabeth raised her voice and called, “Hey, kid! We'll do it!”

_–_

_“_ You _coming?_ ” Percy shouted up to the tower. He and Annabeth stood on the ground, and probably seventy feet above their heads, Nico was still hanging out of the window.

_“_ I – I don't know if – Yes!” Nico called back, before firmly grabbing the rope on the hook outside the window, stepping on the little swing-like foothold, and swinging down. The counterweight pulled him to an abrupt stop about a foot above the ground, and Nico very carefully, hesitantly, stretched his bare foot out to close the distance. His bare toes just brushed the grass before he launched himself off of the wooden step.

Annabeth and Percy stood back and let the kid roll around in the grass and run circles around the tower for a while. Annabeth was getting the idea that he'd never actually left the tower in his entire life, so when Percy started getting impatient, she quieted him.

_“_ Just give him a minute,” she whispered. “It's a lot to take in.”

_“_ This is kind of ridiculous, Annabeth,” said Percy.

_“_ Perce, _look at him_ ,” Annabeth said, gesturing to where the younger boy seemed to be alternating between excitement and worry over what his mother would think. “I don't think he's ever seen grass up close in his _life_.”

_“_ What my mother doesn't know won't kill her,” Nico decided. He stood up and started walking more or less towards the curtain of vines.

Just as the three of them got outside of the closed off bit of forest and cliffs that had kept Nico hidden away, the boy paused, again unsure of himself. “Oh my gods, this would _kill_ her.”

_“_ Well,” Percy said, “we can always go back. I mean, I'm only picking up bits and pieces here – overprotective mother, forbidden road trip – and a little rebellion is healthy for somebody your age. But at the same time, it would _probably_ break your mother's heart and crush her soul, so if you've thought better of it -”

_“_ Crush her soul?” repeated Nico, horrified.

_“Percy_!” whispered Annabeth, elbowing him. She turned her attention to Nico. “Don't listen to him. This'll be good for you. Get out from under your mother's thumb. _Live_ a little. She'll never even know. We'll get you there and back in no time and then you'll give us back our satchel, and we'll part as unlikely friends.”

Nico took a few deep breaths and nodded. “Let's go.”

_–_

Percy had a Plan. It was a good Plan. A get-Nico-to-give-up-go-home-and-give-back-the-satchel Plan. His plan was to scare the pants off of the kid. Sure, the cat that didn't seem to be _breathing_ that was riding on Nico's shoulder kind of freaked _Percy_ out, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

So he led Annabeth, Nico, and the cat (which Nico referred to as “Small Bob” - Percy carefully avoided considering that that implied a Large Bob existing somewhere) to a pub for a break from walking, some food, and hopefully some terrifying ruffians and thugs. He wasn't disappointed. Not only were there quite a few large, angry-looking men, but the entire Huntress gang seemed to have congregated in the corner.

_“_ What do you think?” Percy asked, grinning. “Don't ya just _love_ that overpowering smell that can really only be described as 'man-smell'? And the slight layer of perma-dirt on everything? It's nice, isn't it?”

Nico looked slightly put off.

_“_ Hey, you're lookin' a little green, kid,” Percy said. “Y'know, we could always go back -”

The door slammed shut behind him.

_“_ This is you,” a low female voice said behind them.

Percy turned around and saw that she was holding up a kingdom WANTED poster, with a terrible sketch of Percy and a passable sketch of Annabeth just above a listing of the reward.

_“Ugh_ , they never get my nose right,” Percy whined.

Annabeth elbowed him. “Not _now_ , Percy.”

_“_ Yeah, it's all fine for you, you look _great_!”

_“_ Percy!”

_“_ It is them,” the girl said. “Phoebe, go find a guardsman! This reward money will keep us fed for weeks.”

A tall, slightly imposing girl nodded and left.

_“_ We need that money, too,” a non-Huntress shouted.

_“_ Don't be hasty,” Annabeth said as large, hungry-looking crowd closed in around them.

_“_ Stop!” Nico shouted. And, surprisingly enough, everybody was so stunned that they froze where they stood. “I need them to take me to see the Lanterns! I honestly couldn't care less what happens to them afterwards, but for the sake of my _dead sister's memory_ , you have to wait. It was Bianca's dream, and she never got to do it, so now I _have_ to. Please!”

_“_ Bianca?” repeated one of the girls, pushing through the crowd to study Nico's face. “You had a sister named Bianca?”

_“_ Yes,” Nico replied nervously.

_“_ Are you Nico?” the girl asked. Annabeth gasped in recognition, but didn’t say anything. The girl ignored her. (Percy sort of vaguely half-recognised her himself, but couldn’t place when or where or why.)

_“_ Yes.”

_“_ Zoë, he is the brother of one of our fallen sisters,” she said to the first girl. “Can't you see? He looks just like Angel. We should help him.”

_“_ Please,” whispered Nico.

Zoë frowned. The second girl ignored her. “Nico, my name is Thalia. We knew your sister.” _Oh. That’s why._

_“_ You knew Bianca?”

_“_ We did,” said Thalia. “She joined us, but was killed not long afterwards.” She sighed. “Nevertheless, if you are on a quest to honour her memory, it would be shameful for us to stand in your way.” Some of the other Hunters murmured in agreement.

_“_ She... joined you?” asked Nico.

_“_ Several years ago,” Thalia confirmed. She had only been travelling with us a few days when we were ambushed. I suspect it was a targeted attack – she was the only one hurt.”

_“_ Targeted,” Nico repeated in a whisper. “Intentional. But who would even know who she was?”

Thalia shrugged. “They could have been someone from your town -”

_“_ We live in a tower miles from anything,” Nico said dully. “The only people Bianca had ever met before she ran away were me and Mama.”

_“_ Huh,” said Annabeth. She didn't say anything else, and Percy was really wishing he could read minds, because she seemed to have thought of something she thought was important.

The door flew open. Phoebe stood in the open doorway.

_“_ I found the guards!”

Annabeth grabbed Percy and Nico by the arms and dragged them away, ducking behind the bar.

_“_ Where are they?” a guardsman asked.

Thalia leaned over the bar and pulled a lever, opening a trap door. “Go, honour your sister. Try not to die. These two will either lead you into trouble, or lead you into trouble, there isn't really another possibility. But hopefully you'll see the lanterns first.”

_“_ Uh, thanks,” Nico said, “... I guess.”

Annabeth pushed him into the tunnel, and Percy followed the two of them, waving good-bye to Thalia as she shut the trapdoor behind them.

_“_ I'm not sure how long they'll hold out back there,” Annabeth said, “so we should probably be _running_.”

Nico and Percy acquiesced immediately, picking up speed and trying not to hit their heads on the fairly low ceiling. Once they were a ways down the tunnel, they slowed to a walk, keeping an ear out for following footsteps.

_“_ You know, kid, I wouldn't have thought you had it in you to face down all those scary Hunters,” Percy commented.

_“_ It _was_ impressive. Thalia doesn't usually talk to guys anymore,” Annabeth said.

_“_ Uh, thanks,” Nico said. “So, where are you guys from?”

_“_ Sorry, kiddo, we don't do backstory,” Percy said. “However I am becoming _very_ interested in yours. Now, I know I shouldn't mention the sister -”

_“_ Nope,” said Nico.

_“_ Or the mother,” added Annabeth.

_“_ Nuh uh,” Nico replied.

_“_ Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the – cat?” Percy continued.

Small Bob, who had been riding on Nico's shoulder, hissed. “Yes, he's a cat.”

_“_ My question is, though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, to honour your sister's memory or whatever, why haven't you gone before?”

_“_ Well, uh...”

Behind them, a guardsman shouted, “It's them!”

_“_ Run!” Annabeth ordered. The others picked up speed.

The tunnel let out in a quarry, with a sharp drop off about five feet from the exit. The guards were still coming from behind them. All three of them turned around. Nico held his frying pan out, preparing to use it as a weapon.

The guards spilled out of the tunnel entrance.

_“_ Oh, great,” said Annabeth.

_“_ They don't like us very much,” Percy added for Nico's benefit.

_“_ Gee, I wouldn't have guessed,” commented Nico.

Then down below, the Stolls exploded from another tunnel.

_“_ That rules out going down,” Percy said.

_“_ Why?” Nico asked.

_“_ They're not too happy with us, either,” Annabeth answered.

Then that black horse that had chased them into the tower in the first place came out of the tunnel behind the guards.

Percy and Annabeth groaned.

_“_ Who's that?” asked Nico.

_“_ Let's assume, for the moment, that nobody here likes us,” Percy said.

_“_ Okay,” said Nico. He grabbed the rope and grappling hook from Annabeth's belt and threw the hook. He swung around to another rock.

_“_ Woah, wait, what?” said Percy.

_“_ Hey! I thought we were running!” Nico called. He tied his frying pan to the end of the rope and let it swing back around to where Percy and Annabeth were.

Percy's first instinct was to grab the skillet and hold it towards the horse like a sword, at which Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_“_ C'mon, Seaweed Brain, don't waste time.”

She grabbed him and they swung over to Nico.

_“_ Good thinking, kid,” Annabeth said. Nico smiled.

_“_ We should probably keep going, though,” he said.

Annabeth nodded.

They jumped down – it wasn't an ideal distance, but it was more than liveable. For the moment, the Stolls seemed like a better option than the guards.

Percy grabbed both Annabeth and Percy by the hands and dragged them forward, towards an opening, another tunnel.

As they did, the horse started kicking at a support beam.

It wasn't until she kicked it down that Percy remembered that it was holding up a dam.

Water spilled over the as the dam began to collapse.

Rocks started falling down behind them, and the cave entrance closed up too much for them to escape.

Before they knew it, water was flooding in through the spaces between the rocks.

_“_ Oh _shit.”_


	2. Change the Fates' Design

_(change the fates' design)_

 

The tunnel was flooding, fast. Annabeth, Nico, and Percy tried to scramble to the highest possible ground, but were met with a dead end and a rising water level. Percy splashed around a bit – he seemed to be diving under water and popping back up a few times.

 _“_ It's too dark, I can't see anything,” Percy said. He made swishy-splashy sounds that told Annabeth he was turning wildly on the spot. “And I'm pretty sure we're going to run out of airspace soon.”

 _“_ Great, I've always wanted to drown,” commented Annabeth. She rolled her eyes, even though the boys couldn't see her.

 _“_ It's sort of a downer way to die,” Percy mused. “Like, couldn't we have gone out in a dramatic way? Like a huge knife fight or saving a princess or something? In the dark with nobody watching is _not_ how I wanted to go.”

 _“_ How 'bout you, kiddo?” Annabeth asked. It wasn’t that she wanted to hear how he wanted to die, really, so much as that she thought the distraction would be welcome.

Nico didn't respond, he seemed to be thinking. After a long moment, he said, “We're not going to die.”

 _“_ I hate to argue with you, kid, but we're kind of running out of air here,” replied Percy. “Even if there were a way out, it's too dark to find it.”

 _“_ No, I – I can do this thing... you have to trust me, okay? It's gonna get a lot darker,” Nico said. He took a deep breath and ducked under the water.

 _“_ Is that even _possible_?” wondered Annabeth. Apparently, it was. The dark became denser still, absolutely impenetrable. But below them, in the water, something was changing. It was hard to tell, but something felt... strange.

Nico popped his head back up, and the extra darkness dissipated a bit. “I found something. You have to come under with me this time alright? I can't -” but the water reached the ceiling then, and they didn't have a choice. The darkness thickened again, but Nico had a hand on Annabeth's arm and presumably one on Percy's, dragging them down. And the deeper they travelled, the lighter it got, until they could see loose rocks that Nico started pulling at.

Annabeth and Percy joined in, and suddenly it all tumbled down and water rushed out. It dragged the three of them with it, out from the darkness to the near-blinding light of outside.

As they dragged themselves out of the rushing water, coughing and spluttering, Nico exclaimed, “We're alive!” He pulled his angry-looking cat out of the water with him.

 _“_ He can -” started Percy.

 _“_ \- with the shadows,” agreed Annabeth, stunned.

 _“_ We're _alive_ ,” repeated Nico.

 _“_ What the _hell_?” Annabeth and Percy said together.

Percy splashed out of the water, pulling Annabeth along after him. To Small Bob, he said, “Has he always been able to do that?”

And the cat _smirked_. Annabeth would swear she saw it. She didn't know cats could _do_ that.

Nico walked a little ways into the trees and found a place to sit down and rest. Annabeth approached him hesitantly. “How did you do that?”

The boy shrugged. “I've always been able to. Ever since I was little.”

 _“_ That's – that's incredible,” said Annabeth.

 _“_ It's not just that, though,” Nico said. He caught Percy by the arm and pulled him onto the fallen tree where Nico was already sitting. “Promise you won't freak out?”

 _“_ Uh, sure,” replied Percy. He flinched as Nico held his hand flat – he'd gotten a cut from one of the rocks they'd whooshed past as they washed out of the cave.

 _“_ Stop wiggling, don't be such a baby,” Nico said. As he did, a little cloud of shadows grew around their hands.

After a moment, the shadows dissipated, and Percy's hand was fine.

He pulled it away from Nico, startled. “Wh -”

 _“_ Don't freak out!” Nico interrupted.

 _“_ I'm not freaking out,” Percy said, eyes wide. “Who's freaking out?”

Annabeth sat down on Nico's other side. “That's amazing.”

Nico blushed. “It's not, really. I've never even tried it on another person, to be honest. Haven't exactly gotten an opportunity. It's always how I've kept myself together, and it worked on Small Bob...”

 _“_ I thought you said you had a sister growing up,” Percy said, apparently having forgotten the 'don't mention the sister' rule from before. “Did she, like, never get hurt or something?”

Nico shook his head. “She never knew. I – I was afraid to tell her.”

 _“_ Why?” Percy asked. Annabeth elbowed him.

 _“_ I didn't know how she'd react,” Nico said quietly. “I mean, we grew up together, but sometimes it felt like I didn't even know her. I could never predict what she'd say or think or do, except when she ran away. That was a long time coming.”

 _“_ And you were afraid she'd react poorly?” Annabeth prompted.

 _“_ I thought she might freak out,” admitted Nico. He shrugged. “It's too late to find out now, though.”

 _“_ And you've never had anyone else to test it out on?” asked Annabeth.

 _“_ I don't know anybody else. Just Mama.”

 _“_ So... you've never left the tower?” Percy said.

 _“_ Never.”

 _“_ That's – seriously?” said Percy. “And you're still going to go back?”

Nico shrugged. “It's home, isn't it?”

Annabeth elbowed Percy again. “We'll probably get to the city with a few hours to spare before the lanterns. We'll show you around. You deserve a chance at a normal day for once.”

 _“_ Thanks,” Nico said quietly, eyes on his own bare feet as he traced shapes in the dirt with his toes.

For a long moment, none of them said anything.

 _“_ So,” said Nico, “you two seem to have put a lot of thought into how you want to die.”

 _“_ It just needs to be big,” Percy replied immediately. “Flashy. Noticed.”

 _“_ Why?”

 _“_ We grew up in an orphanage,” answered Annabeth. “We were more or less under the radar for most of our childhoods. Forgotten, you know?”

 _“_ Is that why you're thieves?” Nico asked.

Percy frowned, at a loss for an answer.

 _“_ You could say that,” Annabeth replied. “We grew up on stories about these big heroes – Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean. We'd read them to the younger kids at the orphanage, you know? They could do anything, go anywhere. They were great, and their world was perfect. For a long time, we wanted to be just like them. But when you grow up with nothing, it's hard not to see the world as it really is – messy.”

 _“_ Thievery seemed like the best option,” Percy finished. “It's hardly heroic, but there you are.”

They fell silent again.

 _“_ It's starting to get dark,” Percy observed. “Annabeth, let's find some firewood.”

She nodded and the two of them started to walk away.

 _“_ Hey,” Nico said, and they paused, looking back. “For the record, I think you two would make pretty impressive heroes.”

 _“_ You'd be the first,” Percy said.

 _“_ But thanks,” added Annabeth. Nico smiled, and they walked away.

Nico was playing with Small Bob when he heard footsteps behind him.

 _“_ I thought they'd _never_ leave,” a familiar voice said.

Nico turned around so fast he nearly fell off the log. “Mother!”

 _“_ Hello, dear,” Mama replied.

 _“_ How – how did you find me?”

 _“_ Oh, it was easy. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

Nico winced. “Mama...”

 _“_ Save it, Nico,” Mama said harshly. “We're going home, now.”

 _“_ No, no, you don't understand!” Nico pleaded, “I've been on this incredible journey and I've learned and seen so _much_. I've even met someone -” he gestured in the direction that Annabeth and Percy had wandered away in.

 _“_ Yes, wanted thieves, I'm so proud.” Mama frowned. “Come with me, Nico.”

 _“_ Mother, _please_!” said Nico. “Just wait. I think – I think they like me...”

 _“_ Like you?” repeated Mama. “Nico, darling, that's _absurd._ ”

Nico flinched, unconsciously pushing himself away from her down the log. “Mama...”

 _“_ Oh no, this whole thing – this whole entanglement you've _invented,”_ Mama said, waving a hand, “it just proves you're too naïve to be here. Come now, be serious! They have _each other_. Why would they want _you_? A plain, simple boy without any social skills? Just come home, dear, you'll be happier. Mother knows -”

 _“_ No.”

 _“_ What?”

 _“_ I said _no.”_

 _“_ Oh, I see how it is,” said Mama. She pulled the satchel Nico had taken from Annabeth from somewhere behind her. “They're only here for _this_ , you know.”

 _“_ How did you...?” asked Nico, trailing off and gesturing to the bag.

 _“_ If you're so sure they _like_ you, give it to them,” Mama said coldly. She threw it to him and he barely caught it. “Watch how fast they leave you alone. Just don't come crying to me when they do.”

And then, almost as quickly and silently as she'd come, she was gone.

\--

“He’s sweet.”

“He’s weird.”

“I like him.”

“I’m still not sure.”

“He’s _never left that tower_. Ever!”

“Which is sad, but –“

“Percy.”

“Fine! You want me to be honest, Annie? You’re right! But if we get attached, don’t you think that’s going to make our lives that much worse?”

For a long moment, Annabeth didn’t answer.

“I – wait, do you hear something?”

\--

A branch snapped behind Nico and he flinched.

 _“_ Nico? Nico, is everything okay?” Percy asked.

Nico tucked the bag behind him, glancing over his shoulder in the direction Mama had gone. “Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thought, I guess.”

 _“_ Good,” said Percy. “Now, I was wondering. Is there any chance I'll get super strength in this hand now? 'Cause, I mean, superhuman good looks? I've always had 'em. But superhuman strength would be -”

Annabeth laughed and shoved him. “Shut up, Perce.”

 _“_ I don't think your hand'll be any different than before,” Nico said, also smiling.

 _“_ Aw, too bad,” said Percy.

They talked well into the night, the three of them did, and then one by one, they dropped off to sleep.

_–_

Annabeth woke up first. Percy had always had a tendency to sleep in, and Annabeth was getting the sense that Nico slept like the dead as well. But she rose with the sun, because someone had to be awake and get the others moving. The two were still sleeping soundly. Nico's cat was curled up on his head, and Percy had rolled over towards Nico's warmth when Annabeth had gotten up.

She had already made up her mind about what was going to happen when they got into town. Sure, maybe the whole 'wanted thieves' thing was working against them, but her conscience wouldn't let her send that boy back to a life of solitude without at least _some_ experience of the world outside. Percy had been reluctant at first, but she was sure he would back her now. Whether Percy liked it or not, Nico was growing on him.

She heard the sound of a horse's approach – probably that thrice-damned guard horse again. She kicked Percy in the ribs and then shook Nico's shoulder. “Up,” she whispered. “Both of you, get up.”

Percy groaned and rolled over, but Nico sat up quickly, letting Small Bob fall off of his head unthinkingly.

 _“_ What's happening?” the boy asked.

 _“_ Someone's coming,” Annabeth replied.

Nico jumped to his feet, pausing only to pick up Small Bob, just in time to see the black horse burst into their clearing. Near his feet, Percy sat up, blinking slowly.

 _“_ Well I hope you're here to apologise,” said Percy sleepily. Nico kicked him.

 _Good boy_ , Annabeth thought.

The horse grabbed Percy by the trouser leg and started trying to pull him away.

 _“_ Woah, woah, woah, wait!” Nico said, running forward and waving his hands. “Let him go!” Small Bob had jumped to his head and was mimicking Nico's hand motion with his paws. He leaned close and read the medallion on the harness around the horse's neck. “Listen, uh, Mrs O'Leary, today is kind of the most important day of my life. And he's my guide. I kind of need him. And her,” he added, gesturing to Annabeth. “Please. Just let him go.” He smiled hopefully. After a long silence in which the horse just stared at him, he added, “ _and_ it's my birthday, so...”

If Annabeth had to guess, she'd say Mrs O'Leary was responding more to Small Bob than Nico, but _whoever_ she was listening to, she opened her mouth and let Percy's leg drop to the ground.

 _“_ Good... horse,” said Nico. Annabeth suppressed a giggle as Percy groaned dramatically.

The horse joined them after that. It seemed as though she wanted to keep an eye on them, which made no sense at all. She was a _horse_. But maybe there was something weird in the water around here; Small Bob was weirdly human-like as well.

Side note: for the _life_ of her, Annabeth still couldn't figure out why Nico had named his cat “Small Bob” of all things. Perhaps there was a Large Bob out there somewhere? Another cat, probably. A large one, probably sharing Small Bob’s inclination to bite things. Actually, on further thought, maybe some questions were best left unanswered.

It wasn't a particularly far walk into the city, only a few hours.

When they reached the gates, Nico stopped dead. Percy walked right into him, and the two both crashed to the ground. Annabeth cracked up laughing before she pulled them back to their feet. “Is everything okay, Nico?”

 _“_ Yeah,” said Nico, smiling. “I'm fine, it's just – I can't believe this is really happening, you know?”

 _“_ Well it _isn't_ if you just stand here,” Percy pointed out, smirking.

Annabeth took the boy's left hand, Percy grabbed his right.

 _“_ Come on. You've got a lot of living to do and only a few hours to do it.”

And with that, they dragged him into the square.

Annabeth wanted to start in the library, but there was a festival on in the square and Percy thought people would be better company than books for a first foray into civilisation. Annabeth was ready to argue the point – _he needs to know what he's getting into!_ \- but instead of giving her the chance to say anything, he just threw an arm around Nico's waist and pulled him toward the square, not really caring if Annabeth or Mrs O'Leary followed.

(They did, of course.)

At first, they just wandered around, looking at what the merchants had to offer.

And _then_ they came across the children. There were at least a dozen of them, drawing simple patterns on the ground with multi-coloured chalk. Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth hopefully, and Annabeth nodded, remembering the beautifully painted walls in the tower.

Nico scurried over to the children and asked if he could join them, and before anyone knew it, they'd set to drawing a stylised version of the kingdom's flag – an eclipsed orange sun with a deep purple background. But it wasn't so simple as solid purple, orange, and black, oh no. Nico had drawn the outline of the sun and shadow and then let the children run wild with the purples, greys, and blacks, taking the oranges and yellows of the actual sun part. They drew winding swirls and flowery patterns, and one of the children was helping Nico to draw people dancing across the sun's rays.

Annabeth and Percy looked on with the animals (Small Bob had taken a seat on Mrs O'Leary's head). Percy was smiling fondly, and Annabeth was sure she had a similar look on her own face, if the reaction Mrs O'Leary was giving her was any indication.

 _“_ Aw, shut up,” Percy said. To the horse.

_Gods, our lives are getting weird._

They'd been at it over an hour at least by the time it was finished, and Nico stood up to admire his work. He brushed his hands off on his pants, not really caring that it left orange and yellow smudges all over his grey-black clothes. Percy threw his arm around Nico's shoulders. “It looks great, man!”

Nico grinned. “Thanks!”

Annabeth grabbed Nico's hand. “My turn, now. Library.”

 _“_ But -” Percy started.

 _“_ Nope! Come on, Nico,” Annabeth insisted.

The boy smiled. “I'd love to, Annie, but Percy seems to have fused his feet with the ground and won't let go of me.” To demonstrate, he tried to pull away from Percy, towards Annabeth, but Percy wouldn't let him budge.

Annabeth wanted to protest the nickname, but a sudden and surprising wave of fondness stopped her. _Uh Oh_.

 _“_ Come on, Kelp-for-brains,” Annabeth said. She grabbed Percy's free hand with her own and pulled the boys along behind her.

Percy was resistant at first, but once the three of them (and Small Bob, though Mrs O'Leary had to wait outside) were sprawled on the floor, books all around, he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

Nico frowned at one of the pictures in a book about the royal family, of the king's youngest brother and his wife. He looked up at Annabeth.

 _“_ Show me the one you liked when you were kids,” Nico requested, smiling sweetly. “The one you told me about.”

Annabeth nodded and jumped up to find it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them shift closer together so Percy could look over Nico's shoulder at the book.

Annabeth thought that, in different circumstances, that might've worried her. Percy had never been able to help attracting attention, even though he wasn't great at expressing his _own_ feelings, but unlike some _previous_ incidents ( _Rachel_ ) Annabeth didn't feel at all put off by this whole thing. No, contrary-wise, Annabeth was glad to see that Percy was warming up to Nico. She was fond of the kid, she could admit it to herself, and she could already tell it was going to be hard to say good-bye at the end of this little adventure. So if the boys were getting close, too, well... that suited Annabeth just fine.

Something changed last night, she thought, and while she'd never think of leaving Percy – as a “business” partner or a lover – she certainly wouldn't mind having Nico stick around, too. Or maybe just sneaking him out of that tower every once in a while, given the whole 'lots of guilt over betraying Mom' deal.

Then again, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She could read Percy pretty well, sure, but Nico was more or less an unknown for her.

Whatever happened, Annabeth needed a plan. Plans are good. Comforting.

She sat down next to the boys again, book in hand.

Nico abandoned the one they were looking at. “Ooh, you found it!”

 _“_ Yup,” said Annabeth.

 _“_ We should read it out loud,” Nico announced.

 _“_ Uh, why?” asked Percy.

Nico elbowed him, rolling his eyes. “[Be _cause_ that's the best way to read stories like this](http://kevinkevinson.tumblr.com/post/94340488140/because-thats-the-best-way-to-read-stories-like)! And anyway, you said you used to read it to the other kids, and I haven't read a book out loud with anybody in _years_.”

And so, because it was becoming distressingly difficult to turn Nico down when he said things like that, they sat and took turns reading. Each chapter was from a different point of view, so they rotated – Annabeth read Piper's chapters, Percy read Jason's, Nico read Leo's.

Nico turned out to be an impressive storyteller, for the younger of two isolated siblings. All three of them got well and truly caught up in the story, but as it started to darken outside, Percy stopped the reading.

 _“_ There's usually a bit of a party before sundown,” he said. “And we skipped lunch. We should go check it out.”

Nico looked like he was about to protest, but Annabeth nodded. “We can borrow the book if you'd like. Read it on the trip back tomorrow.”

 _“_ Okay,” replied Nico, smiling. “That sounds good.”

Annabeth went to make the arrangement with the librarian while the boys cleared up all of the books they'd been flipping through earlier.

They went back out to the square, near where the chalk drawings were. As they passed a mosaic of the royal family – including the young Princess and Prince – Nico stopped, staring into the eyes of the little girl.

 _“_ You said the lanterns are for them?” he asked.

Annabeth nodded. “They are.”

 _“_ Why?”

 _“_ They disappeared,” Percy said. “Long time ago. The princess was maybe two, the prince was still a baby. It's hard to say whether the king and queen really expect them to come back someday or if it's just a memorial even though nobody wants to acknowledge that they're probably dead.”

 _“_ She looks like Bia,” Nico said in a quiet voice.

Bia. The dead sister, Bianca. Annabeth tugged Nico's hand, pulling him away from the mosaic. “Come on, the party's starting.”

There was music and dancing in the square, which Nico joined in enthusiastically. Every time the dance brought him back around to where Percy and Annabeth stood, he held a hand out, encouraging them to join, but every time they'd shake their heads or give a similar refusal.

Eventually, though, each was dragged into the dance in turn by others. As the dance carried on, everyone switched from partner to partner, but no combination of Percy, Nico, and Annabeth was ever allowed to actually partner up.

All three finally fell together just as the music ended. They stood close together, catching their breath. Annabeth's golden-blonde hair looked pinkish in the light of the setting sun. None of them said anything. They just stared.

 _“_ To the boats!” someone shouted.

The spell broke.

 _“_ Come on, I made an arrangement this morning,” Percy said.

He led his companions to a small, out of the way dock where a single rowboat was tethered.

 _“_ What's this?” Nico asked as Small Bob leapt off of his shoulder and into the boat.

 _“_ Best day of your life? I thought you should have a good seat,” replied Percy, smiling. He helped Annabeth into the boat, and as Annabeth did the same for Nico, Percy tossed Mrs O'Leary a bag of apples.

 _“_ For you, Mrs O,” Percy said.

The horse looked at them suspiciously, so Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Re _lax!_ We bought them.”

As Mrs O'Leary started to devour the apples, Percy added, “Most of them.”

Mrs O'Leary froze and Percy, Annabeth, and Nico dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

The sun was setting steadily, and by the time they had drifted into more or less the place where Percy wanted them to be, it was dark.

Nico kept fidgeting.

 _“_ Are you alright?” Percy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 _“_ Yes. No. I don't know,” replied Nico. He stared down at his reflection in the dark water. “It's just – I never planned any further than this moment _right now_. For years, it's just been 'go see the floating lights, fulfil Bianca's dream, go home.' What am I supposed to do now?”

 _“_ Make a new plan,” Annabeth said simply. “Find a new dream. Your _own_ dream. And then follow it with all of the determination and energy you've put into your sister's.” She set her hand on top of his. “You'll figure it out.”

 _“_ You think?”

 _“_ We know,” said Percy.

And then it started. Far off in the distance, a lone paper lantern rose into the sky.

Nico scrambled to the end of the boat, unbalancing it a little, as hundreds and hundreds more flew up to join the first.

It was amazing. The lanterns glowed orangey-yellow against the dark sky, and even though there were hundreds, each stood out as a separate light. It was just what Nico remembered from watching from the tower roof, but multiplied by about a hundred. Everything was bigger and brighter and closer, and it felt like everything Bianca always talked about.

This, right now, was freedom. It was an inexplicable sense of home and happiness, and it occurred to Nico that he _never_ wanted to go back. Not anymore.

Not when the world outside was bright and warm and maybe dangerous, but not nearly so much as Mama had always said.

Bianca had been killed, yes. But Nico had -

He glanced over his shoulder at Percy and Annabeth, who were watching him with amused (almost fond?) expressions. Percy held two paper lanterns that he must have had tucked away somewhere all along, and Annabeth had a third in hand.

( _the world has somehow shifted)_

He slid down and dropped onto the seat next to Annabeth. She grinned at him and nudged his shoulder with her own.

Percy held out one of the lanterns. Nico took it, and almost in perfect sync, all three of them let their lanterns fly away.

 _“_ I have something for you, too,” Nico said, looking from Percy to Annabeth before reaching behind him and pulling out the satchel that contained the two crowns. He looked nervous, but certain. “I should have given it to you sooner, but I was too scared. But the thing is, I'm not afraid anymore. You know what I mean?”

Annabeth put a hand on the top of the bag, pushing it away. Nico looked at her, frowning confusedly. She smiled warmly, and Nico flushed faintly pink.

Percy, struck very suddenly by a bunch of very confusing emotions, said, “I'm starting to.”

( _all at once, everything is different)_

Annabeth could see it in Percy's eyes – something had finally clicked.

Nico seemed different, too, more relaxed. It occurred to Annabeth that the younger boy likely hadn't realised until just then either. She wasn't entirely sure whether it surprised her because she was expecting him to get it sooner or because she thought it would take him longer.

It didn't make a difference, not really. The fact was, Annabeth could see it in both of their eyes – growing affection, maybe love.

The part that worried her was that maybe that didn't include _her_.

Or, well, it worried her until Nico turned that same look on her. It was warm and sweet and made her feel like everything was alright.

Like Nico wouldn't have to go back tomorrow.

Like she and Percy wouldn't definitely be feeling something missing once they returned the kid to his tower.

This was going to be harder than she'd anticipated.

( _now that I see you_ )

Nico was very close to Annabeth just now. There was almost no space between the two of them. She relaxed, leaning against him a bit. And Percy was leaning closer to him, too.

Almost...

about to...

And then Percy pulled away, startled and looking over Nico and Annabeth's shoulders.

 _“_ Is something wrong?” Nico asked, sitting up straighter. Annabeth scooted away from him a touch, turning to look for whatever had startled Percy.

 _“_ Yeah – I mean, no, everything's fine,” said Percy. “There's just something I want to check out. Over there.”

And with that cryptic statement, he took up the oars and started paddling toward the opposite shore.

Nico was utterly perplexed. He was pretty sure they'd been having a moment there, like a _really big_ , potentially life changing moment. And then Percy had – Nico really wasn't sure what had happened with Percy there. Annabeth, at least, was still as close as she had been before, though she now looked over her shoulder periodically, almost nervous.

The closer they got to shore, the more the world around them seemed to change. Where a few minutes ago, everything was warm and bright, now they were surrounded by cool mist.

The boat drifted into the shallow water near the beach, and Percy pulled it to shore. He took the satchel and made eye contact with Annabeth, silently communicating... something. Nico wasn't sure what.

 _“_ We'll just be a minute,” he said. “Stay here, alright?”

Nico nodded nervously.

Percy walked away hurriedly.

Annabeth started to follow, but hesitated. She turned back to face Nico, bringing her hand up to brush his cheek gently with her fingertips. “It's nothing to worry about, kid. We'll be back in no time.”

Then she spun on her heel and followed after Percy at a half-run.

\--

The Stolls were waiting for them.

“We’ve been looking all over for you guys!” Percy exclaimed in a half-hearted imitation of a casual tone.

“Look, we know we shouldn’t have split earlier. That was pretty rude of us,” Annabeth said, sounding much more convincing than Percy had. She took the satchel from Percy and tossed it over to them, and the crown slid out as it hit the ground. “You can keep it.”

“Holding out on us again, eh?” Connor said.

“What?”

“We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown,” Travis said.

“We want _him_ instead.”

\--

For a long, long moment, nothing happened. Nico sat alone in the boat, tapping his fingers anxiously against his knees and leaning way over to see where they'd gone off to along the misty beach.

And then he saw a pair of dark human shapes coming back toward him – Percy and Annabeth.

He grinned. “Oh, great! I was a little worried you'd taken the crown and just... left me behind here.”

The figures stepped closer, and Nico saw that they weren't Percy and Annabeth at all – instead, he found himself facing those other two thieves – the brothers who'd showed up at the dam.

 _“_ They did,” the front one said. The other pointed back out at the water, where a boat – a different boat, one with a sail and all – was floating away. Even from this distance, Nico could see Percy's silhouette at the wheel and Annabeth's by the side.

 _“No_ ,” he whispered. And then he noticed that the scary-looking brothers were walking closer, closer. They were more than a bit menacing, and Nico slid backwards along the seat, nearly falling off. “No! Leave me alone!”

They didn't.

Or, at least, they wouldn't have.

Somewhere behind him, there was a shout and someone threw something at the brother in front. They both scrambled away, and Nico turned around to face his rescuer.

 _“_ Mother,” he said, half-whispering. He was full of a hundred different conflicting feelings, but the biggest ones were relief and a strange reluctance to actually move into Mama's open arms. He did, though, eventually let himself fall into her embrace. “Mama...”

 _“_ Oh, Nico,” she replied. “My darling child. Are you alright?”

Nico nodded, suppressing a sniffle. “Mama, how did you -”

 _“_ I was so worried,” Mama said. “So I followed you. And when I saw those two thugs about to attack you, I couldn't just stand by.”

Nico glanced back out at the water, trying and failing to hold back tears. “You were right, Mama. You were right about everything.”

 _“_ I know, darling,” said Mama. “I know.”

She slipped away from him, taking his hand and leading him away. Small Bob jumped down from the boat to follow them. The further they walked, the more Nico came back to his senses. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't just _leave_. They'd promised to come back.

And Mama -

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going _home_ Nico," Mama replied.

"No," said Nico, digging his heels into the dirt. "I am never going back there."

"I was afraid this would happen," Mama said. "You've seen the world outside and now you want to leave me forever."

"Yes!" Nico said. "I'm 17 years old, I don't want to be _alone_ anymore!

"This isn't up for debate, Nico," said Mama. "We're going home, and that's final!"

"No!" repeated Nico. "I don't owe you anything, I don't have to stay."

"I'm your mother! I gave you life, I raised you! You owe me everything!"

"You are not my mother!" snapped Nico. And then he froze, taking a sharp breath. He hadn't meant to say it, but now that it was out there… it made sense. That painting that looked like Mama, the mosaic of Bianca as she looked in his earliest memories, the lanterns, the lanterns, the lanterns. "I'm right, aren't I? I- I'm the lost prince."

"What have those horrible thieves been telling you?" Mama - no, Hera - said.

"Just the story behind the lanterns," said Nico in a low voice. "About the prince and princess who were stolen in the night 17 years ago. You're the one who took them - us - away. You didn't want us to leave the tower because you thought we'd figure it out, not because you wanted to keep us safe. I saw your picture in a book at the library, but I thought it was a coincidence. It wasn't, though, was it, _Mama_? How could you do that to your own family?"

Hera's grip on Nico's arm tightened to the point of being almost painful. "It's a good thing the plan was changed the moment I discovered you left," she said darkly, "otherwise things would become very, very difficult for you, very shortly."

She dragged him away, and he struggled as much as he could, shouting as loud as he could, but there was no one close to help.

\--

When Percy came to, he could almost swear he heard a distant, distant shout of "Percy! Annabeth! Help!" but when he shouted back, there was no response.

Annabeth woke with a start moments later, and the first thing out of her mouth was a gasped, "Nico!"

Percy quickly realised that his arms were tied tightly to a boat's wheel with rope, and they were drifting back toward the dock.

In his hand was one of the crowns.

Annabeth held the other.

 _“_ Oh no,” said Annabeth. “Oh _no_.”

Percy looked up, spotting in an instant what had Annabeth so worried. A crowd of guardsmen stood by the dock, and one of them had just spotted the two of them on the boat. The whole thing really didn't make them look too good, either, what with the stolen royal property and also probably stolen boat and all.

Wow. This one was going to be tough to get out of.

The one fortunate thing to be said of the situation, Percy supposed, was that Mrs O'Leary was gone. That horse (while certainly more trouble than she was worth) was starting to grow on him, but she'd never forgive them for getting her into trouble. Then again, what kind of trouble could a horse get into for being found helping criminals against its will?

Okay, it's entirely possible that Percy was putting a little too much brainpower into what would become of the horse and not enough into what would become of _him_ and of Annabeth.

Possibly it was a way of coping with the whole 'probably going to die' thing? He'd run it by Annabeth if they survived long enough.

_–_

Annabeth woke up the second time in a cell.

Percy wasn't with her, but Annabeth could hear him snoring in the next cell over, so she wasn't too worried about him right now.

She was trying to piece together what'd happened, how much time had passed. Weak dawn light was casting a shadow of the bars on her window on the floor.

 _What happened_?

The Stolls had gotten the better of them. Not really a shining moment for Annabeth and Percy.

_Where are we?_

Prison, probably in the city. Yes, that sounded like Head Guardsmen Zhang and Ramirez-Arellano's voices coming down the next hall. Definitely in the city then.

 _What's going to happen now_?

If they're lucky, they'd find a way to escape. _If not_... Annabeth shuddered. It'd be the noose for sure.

Not that stealing on its own was _usually_ a hanging crime, but given their record and the fact that they'd been caught with the crowns kept as a memorial for the prince and princess? Oh yeah, they were _dead_.

_Where's Nico?_

Annabeth hoped that the kid was back where they'd left him, or perhaps already finding his way back home. Better broken hearted than in the next cell over, awaiting a borrowed fate.

Especially because it was his crown they'd stolen. Annabeth was pretty sure of that, now. It all fit, didn't it? The way he'd frozen staring at pictures of the royal family, struck by something he couldn't articulate.

And why else would someone lock a pair of children away if not to hide them?

_–_

A pair of guards came to fetch Percy. They led him past Annabeth's cell, and she had that calculating look in her eyes that she got when making a plan. He was pretty sure she'd be okay, whatever happened. And he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen.

He followed quietly. Better him than Annabeth.

He was calm and quiet until the exact moment that they walked him past a cell that held the Stolls. He threw the guards away from him, launching himself towards the bars of their cell.

 _“_ Where is he?” he shouted, grabbing at one of their collars through the bars. “What did you do to him?”

“That lady took him,” Connor said.

“Who?” asked Percy.

“The one who told us where the crowns were,” Travis said. “We don’t know her name, she never told us. She just said where to find you, and we didn’t question it.”

That’s when the guards pulled Percy away, dragging him on down the hall.

As they passed through a hallway, Percy saw a small silver bow drawn on a windowsill. He wasn’t entirely certain what that meant until they reached the end of the next hall, at which point the door they’d just crossed through slammed shut and locked behind them. The door at the other end of the hall crashed shut.

The guards jumped into various defensive stances, all letting go of Percy. He barely had time to react or relax, though, because somebody above him grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him through a hole in the ceiling.

“Wha-“

“Shut up, Perc,” Thalia said. “We’ve got Annabeth and that brilliant guardhorse waiting outside for you. But if you get us caught before we get there, you’re on your own.”

“Mrs O’Leary’s out there?” asked Percy, a little dazed.

“The horse? Yeah, she came and got us when you two got yourselves _arrested_. What’d you do with the kid?” replied Thalia.

“His – his mother sold us out to the Stolls and took him away,” Percy answered. “We’ve got to go – we’ve got to get to him!”

“Shh,” Thalia said again. She grabbed Percy’s wrist and dragged him along quickly and quietly to a window, then unceremoniously threw him out of it.

He landed on a mattress, clearly carefully placed for just this purpose, as Annabeth was waiting just a few feet away, already on Mrs O’Leary’s back.

“C’mon, Seaweed Brain, we have to get back to that tower,” she called. “They won’t stay there long.”

As soon as Percy climbed up behind her, they took off.

They were traveling as fast as they could possibly go, practically flying, but it wasn’t fast enough for Annabeth’s taste.  

They raced through the city, across the bridge, through the forest, through the curtain of vines and into the clearing containing Nico’s tower. Percy and Annabeth launched themselves off of Mrs O’Leary’s back.

"Nico!" Percy called. "Nico, are you up there?"

"Throw the rope down, Nico!" Annabeth added. "Let us up!"

For a long, scary moment, nothing happened. Percy started trying to climb the side of the tower. Annabeth started walking around the base of the tower, looking for another way up.

Then the rope swing was thrown out the window. Percy called out for Annabeth, then climbed the rope. Annabeth, who had found a door and a stairway, ignored him.

The stairs ended with a trapdoor. Annabeth pushed it up an inch, just in time to see Percy launch himself through the window, already talking. “Nico, I thought we’d never see you again!” And then his brain caught up with what he was seeing: Nico, bound and gagged, held captive by Hera and Zeus. “Wait, what?”

Nico tried to say something, but it was too muffled to understand.

Hera crossed the room quickly and coldly, pulling a knife out of apparently nowhere. Annabeth held back a gasp as she watched Hera stab Percy.

"Oh, Nico, now look what you’ve done," Hera said. 

Nico tried again to speak, but couldn’t.

"Our secret will die with him?" said Zeus. 

"That filthy girl he travels with will have been executed this morning," Hera replied. "He’s the only one left who knows."

Annabeth took advantage of the fact that everyone’s attention was on Percy and quietly pushed the trapdoor up and tiptoed across the room to Nico. She loosened the knots, but had to duck into the shadows just as Hera turned around.

Nico wiggled around a bit, trying to loosen them further.

"And as for us, my dear," Hera said to Nico, "we’re going to go somewhere where no one will  _ever_  find you again!”

Small Bob bit her. Annabeth nearly cheered.

"Stop fighting, boy," said Zeus. 

"Honestly, Nico, that’s enough!" agreed Hera.

"NO!" Nico roared. "No! I won’t stop! For every minute for the rest of my life, I will fight you. I will never stop trying to get away from you!" He paused. "But if you let me heal him, I’ll go with you."

"Nico, no!" Annabeth shouted. She couldn’t stop herself.

"I’ll never run, I’ll never try to escape," Nico continued, not even looking at Annabeth. "Just let me heal him. Please. Then everything will be however you want."

Hera’s eyes never left Nico’s. “No,” she said coldly. She threw her knife, and it buried itself in Annabeth’s stomach.

“ _NO!_ " screamed Nico. 

For years after, Annabeth would never quite be able to articulate what happened then. It was something like a strong wind, but not really something you felt, just a wave of energy. Like darkness and a sound wave all in one.

Hera and Zeus collapsed and sort of dissolved. They were just… gone. Nico hurried over to Percy’s side. “I- I’m too late. He’s gone.”

Annabeth staggered over and fell to his knees next to them.

Nico touched her hand, and the shadows around her darkened, to the point where she couldn’t see her own legs. When they dissipated, she was healed, just like Percy’s hand at the riverbank.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

She glanced over at Nico, who looked like he was about to cry.

"You were my new dream," he said quietly. "The two of you." 

"And you were ours," replied Annabeth. 

"But… without Percy…"

Annabeth squeezed Nico’s hand. “You’re still my new dream, kid.”

Nico smiled weakly, but tears still slid down his cheeks.

One dripped from his chin onto Percy’s chest, and the darkness around them grew, shadows spiralling and then briefly forming the echo of a grey-white flower.

And then Percy took a gasping breath. “What. Just. Happened?”

Nico and Annabeth launched themselves at him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“ _You came back_.”


	3. Make the Clock Reverse/Bring Back What Once was Mine

_(make the clock reverse)_

Prince Zeus hadn’t been seen in nearly a day, since about an hour before the Lantern Ceremony began.

His wife, Lady Hera, had been absent even longer – she’d spoken to Queen Persephone for an hour or so three days ago, but then disappeared without trace.

King Hades wasn’t particularly inclined to be concerned for his brother or sister-in-law’s well being, but Zeus and Hera had been known to… conspire. This, combined with his daughter’s insistence that something was wrong, was what had convinced him to send a small search party out after them.

That was how King Hades, Queen Persephone, Princess Hazel, Lady Marie, and Head Guardsmen Zhang and Ramirez-Arellano came to be in the meeting room that day, discussing plans regarding who would be sent and when and to where. It was, all things considered, a rather underwhelming meeting.

Really, Hazel was glad for the interruption.

Frank – er, Head Guardsman Zhang – was just in the middle of saying, “- and I’m certain that we’ll be able to track them,” when the door crashed open, revealing one of the king’s advisors.

“I said no interruptions, Alecto,” Hades said, sounding mildly irritated.

“You have a visitor,” Alecto said anyway. “A visitor whose information you should hear before sending the guards on a wild goose chase.”

Hades frowned. “Send them in.”

Alecto shoved a boy, perhaps a year or two older than Hazel at the oldest, into the room. He was followed by another man and a woman, both of whom looked a little dishevelled. Then Alecto shut the door behind them.

“Who are you?” Guardsman Ramirez-Arellano – Reyna - asked. “What information do you have about the prince’s whereabouts?”

The boy glanced at his companions before clearing his throat and saying, “Zeus and Hera are dead.”

That statement brought gasps and other expressions of shock from the whole gathered assembly.

“Where does this information come from?” Reyna asked.

“Me,” said the boy. “I was there, I witnessed it.”

“Tell us everything,” said Frank.

“My name is Nico,” the boy began. “I understand you’ve been… looking for me and my sister for a while.”

Nico spun a tale of kidnapping, political schemes, and murder. He told them that Lady Hera and Prince Zeus, the same Aunt Hera and Uncle Zeus that Hazel had grown up with, had been the ones to kidnap Hazel’s older siblings from their nursery so long ago. That they’d poisoned Lady Maria. That Hera raised Princess Bianca and Prince Nico as her own, convincing them to never leave an isolated tower in the forest – that when Bianca did, Hera and Zeus had her killed.

“I didn’t know at first, that part,” Nico said. “She told me, when I was trying to get away. She said they’d killed Bia and if I tried to run they’d kill me too.”

His story seemed implausible, impossible even. But Hazel couldn’t help but believe the boy. He seemed genuinely distraught, and this was the sort of story that no one would bother coming up with. It was too silly, too ridiculous.

Probably true.

Hazel had seen her aunt go from sweet and doting to cold and decisive in seconds. She knew it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. And her uncle had always thought himself more suited to the kingship. Mother had been saying it for years. _“Watch out for that uncle of yours, dear. He’s just waiting for the right moment to strike against your father.”_ Hazel looked at her mother, and the Queen nodded. Persephone believed the boy, as well.

Lady Marie, on the other hand –

“This is preposterous!” she exclaimed. “It’s clear that this boy has made up this story in an attempt to take the throne! And if not the boy, then those two! Weren’t they due for execution? Surely you don’t believe them.”

Hazel shot Marie a Look.  “Marie, shush,” she said. “Look at him. Does he _look_ like someone who would make up a wild story like that in a bid for the crown?”

“Wouldn’t _anyone_?” said Marie.

“That says more about you than about him,” Hazel pointed out. She turned her attention to Nico. “Don’t listen to her. She’s just insecure about her position because if you are who you say you are – and I’m inclined to believe that you are that – you’d fall before me in line for the throne. _Not_ that that would affect her station at _all_ , given that at sixteen I no longer need to be minded by my childhood nursemaid.” That last was directed at her mother, more than the boy.

“Hazel, now is not the time to discuss your need for a chaperone,” Persephone chided.

“Yes, right,” said Hazel, clearing her throat and giving half a glance to Frank. “The point is, Nico, I believe you.”

The boy looked relieved. Clearly there had been some (not unreasonable) worry regarding that point.

Hazel looked at her parents for permission to continue. Hades nodded fractionally and Persephone smiled. Hazel took this as a ‘go ahead darling, you’re doing fine’ and smiled. “My name is Hazel. I know I’m not Bianca, but I _am_ your sister, and I would be honoured to welcome you home.”

Nico smiled, too, and held out a hand for Hazel to shake. Hazel laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ve wanted to meet you for so long,” she whispered.

“I admit, I didn’t even know you existed,” replied Nico, “but I’ve missed having a sister.”

Hazel released her brother, turning her attention to his two companions. “You found him?” They nodded, and Hazel opened her arms for them as well. They hesitated at first, but with a little encouragement in the form of a nod from Nico, the woman (followed shortly by the man) stepped forward and accepted the hug.

“Come here,” Hazel said after letting his companions go. She took Nico by the hand and led him to their parents. “You have to meet everyone properly!”

It was hardly perfect, but all was well.

_(bring back what once was mine)_

You can imagine what happened next.

The kingdom rejoiced – the lost prince had returned after 17 years! It wasn’t as happy as it could have been, would have been, because it was tainted by the revelation that the lost princess had been killed by the king’s own brother, and that that brother and his wife were now dead.

Okay, so maybe “rejoiced” wasn’t quite the right word. There _was_ a pretty fantastic party, though. It lasted for nearly a week, and is now more than a little bit fuzzy in most memories.

The Hunters were hailed as heroes for their part in rescuing Nico. Relationships were repaired! Friendships renewed! And Thalia and Percy even mostly got over that little rivalry of theirs. Mostly.

Nico and his new sister spent the festivities joined at the hip, with Hazel enthusiastically showing him around the palace and gardens. Nico fell into the role of older brother very easily. He showed appropriate suspicion regarding Guardsman Zhang, who Hazel seemed to fancy, and may have threatened to hit him with a frying pan if he hurt her. Whether this actually happened is up for debate, but given past experience, we’re pretty sure the rumours are true. He was putting all of his energy into getting to know his sister, which was nice. Good for him to have some companionship.

_Disappointingly, this meant that he had significantly less energy to spend on us._

Percy, stop. It was good for him. He got to know his family, his new home. And we got to stick around, because Nico used his newfound connections to make sure that we wouldn’t be executed.

 _That_ was _awfully nice of him._

He didn’t have to do it, but he did. So we stayed, even after the partying stopped. After he’d fallen into his new life. After… everything.

_And, since I know you’re wondering, we’re not planning on leaving any time soon._

What he means is that we’ve been officially invited to stay as long as Nico wants us here, which he’s assured us will be a good long time.

_Which is nice, now that we’re past the very, very intimidating ‘don’t hurt our son’ talk we had with King Hades and Queen Persephone. And the secondary ‘don’t hurt my brother’ talk with Hazel. The family is, understandably, protective._

But we wouldn’t hurt Nico; we love him. Not that there’s anything like a wedding to be planned –

_Except for Hazel and Frank’s!_

\- but that’s not for lack of  interest. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us. Which, you know, living in a castle, is a pretty long time. We probably don’t have to commit to something like that for _years_.

 _Which isn’t to say that we won’t. Just that we don’t have to_.

“Annie! Percy! Stop fictionalising my life story and get over here! If we’re late to Hazel’s wedding, it won’t matter how long I was missing, she’ll murder us!”

_He has a point. Well, got to go!_

That’s a terrible way to end the story, Percy!

_You’re right, it is. Well, kids, we all lived happily ever after. Unless Nico’s sister kills us for walking into her wedding late._

You’re ridiculous. We should have just stopped with ‘all was well.’


End file.
